In modern cameras, it is common to take multi-exposure images, for example, High Dynamic Range (HDR) images. To get optimal quality in such cases it is important to set the exposure times in a way that they make a large part of a scene as well exposed as possible in one or more of the images. Further, as image capturing locations and their circumstances are unique, this creates challenges for setting the exposure times correctly.